


Yoga para el corazón

by LeidyCC



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: AU, Excesivamente cursi, Fluff, Historia Nro60 para este fandom, M/M, One-Shot, Rikka es paciente porque lo ama también, Romance, Shiki está super flechado por Rikka
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23112157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeidyCC/pseuds/LeidyCC
Summary: El yoga trae muchos beneficios… Y para Shiki eso incluye la efectiva labor de su bonito instructor.
Relationships: Sera Rikka/Takamura Shiki
Kudos: 1





	Yoga para el corazón

**Author's Note:**

> Desde que empecé con clases de yoga (hace más de 4 meses) he tenido muchísimas ganas de escribir algo con esta parejita que lo incluya. 
> 
> Rikka como el instructor de Shiki, que fue enviado obligatoriamente antes de morir por exceso de trabajo, es algo que ha dado muchas vueltas en mi mente!! y hoy, como mi historia Nro 60 para este fandom, traigo una pequeña historia donde reflejé un poco de mis fantasías. 
> 
> No es complejo ni nada, sólo un Shiki completamente flechado por su lindo instructor y un Rikka bastante paciente porque lo ama también.

**.**

**.**

-Hoy trabajaremos con ejercicios de relajación.-

Shiki asiente, bastante obediente ante el aviso de su instructor luego de un breve calentamiento, y se ubica sobre el tapete de colores oscuros (un obsequio de su _manager_ , más que nada un incentivo para tomar las clases) en la posición que se le pide… _Postura de la montaña_ ; pies firmes sobre la superficie, parpados cerrados, expresión serena, hombros relajados, brazos sueltos a los costados…

La voz del experto lo tranquiliza, mencionándole con suavidad la gran importancia de estar presente en el momento, de desprenderse de sus problemas y responsabilidades (del trabajo especialmente), de plantearse metas en esa nueva lección (conseguir paz, darle un regalo a su cuerpo y mente) y recordándole que en ese momento no hay nada más importante que él mismo y su bienestar.

Shiki se sumerge por completo en la voz que lo acaricia con delicadeza y cariño, aquella voz tan única, dulce y melodiosa, con la Shiki se ha imaginado canciones que sólo esta podría entonar a la perfección. Lo mejor es que aquel atributo se adapta completamente a la persona que lo porta, porque Sera Rikka es, además de un excelente profesional, una persona tan preciosa como su propia voz…

Y Shiki ha caído completamente ante el encanto de su lindo instructor.

Al ingresar a un estado de relajación pleno Shiki recuerda vagamente las exigencias de su empresa sobre mudar su rutina debido a su adicción insana al trabajo, al menos hacer algo nuevo y diferente que lo ayude a despejarse. No lucía bien, a pesar de ser tan joven solía mostrarse agotado hasta la médula, y ni hablar de su dependencia exagerada a la cafeína para mantenerse despierto durante largas horas. Fue entonces que su empresa halló una solución, mandándolo sin peros a tomar lecciones de yoga durante al menos dos horas y una vez por semana (que a raíz de lo bien que le ha hecho, y también a su _maestro_ no lo va a negar, se convirtió en dos veces por semana)

Los resultados son notorios y no ha afectado en lo absoluto el buen desempeño de Shiki como productor… Shiki luce más sano, más vivo, y su trabajo también está en mejor forma. Y todo gracias a las enseñanzas y dedicación de Rikka, quien desde el principio ha sido exigente y muy comprensivo al conocer su caso particular.

 _“Takamura-san, si muere ¿Cree que el mundo se detendrá? Otros seguirán haciendo música, capaces de superarlo, y su nombre poco a poco será olvidado… Su existencia es muy valiosa ¿Sabe? pero quien debe convencerse de ello primero es usted. Así que ayúdeme a ayudarlo a sentirse mejor consigo mismo, estoy muy seguro que todavía tiene muchísima creaciones magnificas que mostrarnos.”_ Le dijo Rikka una vez, luego de la clase y cuando el resto del grupo se marchó, dedicándole una mirada seria cargada de preocupación. Eso ayudó a Shiki a empezar a ser más consciente de sí mismo y aprovechar cada una de sus lecciones, pues hasta ese entonces sólo asistía por compromiso.

A cualquier otro no le hubiera importado su falta de interés, simplemente concentrado en hacer su trabajo para recibir su pago, pero Rikka es una persona con un corazón tan grande que se tomó la molestia de no sólo aconsejarlo y regañarlo (un regaño tan suave y a la vez tan efectivo que sacudió el corazón de Shiki como ningún otro lo había logrado) sino también de apoyarlo a pesar de que no llevaban mucho tiempo de conocerse. Shiki es pésimo, lo normal cuando el ejercicio no había sido parte de su vida durante tanto tiempo, pero poco a poco ha ido mejorando, ganándose elogios de Rikka que lo motivan (entre tantas cosas) a seguir trabajando duro.

Shiki no es consciente del tiempo transcurrido desde que inició su ejercicio, siendo guiando por la voz de Rikka hacia la más placentera paz, y al sentir un par de manos cálidas sobre sus hombros se congela… Hielo que se derrite en seguida al percibir la presencia de Rikka detrás suyo, sosteniéndolo firme y delicado a la vez, llenando su cuerpo de un intenso calor que lo eriza. Antes de que pueda hacer algún movimiento (¿De verdad lograría moverse en esa situación?) Rikka le susurra que ahora trabajarán en su respiración, ayudándolo poco a poco a sentarse ejerciendo sólo un poquito de presión en los hombros que no suelta ni siquiera cuando ya ha cambiado de posición.

La voz se Rikka retoma sus lecciones, se escucha distinto y Shiki lo nota en seguida, y sigue cada una de sus recomendaciones… Inhalar profundo, retener varios segundos y exhalar hasta vaciar sus pulmones. Shiki cumple al pie de la letra, haciendo su respiración más prolongada y correcta a medida que repite el proceso, y Rikka lo felicita con una sonrisa que Shiki puede escuchar claramente (siguen realmente cerca y, si no fuera por lo relajado que se encuentra, Shiki no sabría qué haría) gesto que, sinceramente, habría deseado ver… Rikka es bonito, con una voz de encanto y una sonrisa genuina que le hace justicia a una persona tan maravillosa como lo es él.

(El corazón le late con fuerza, sofocado en su angosto pecho, y espera que Rikka no lo escuche. Por suerte, trabajar en su respiración le ayuda a calmarlo)

Nuevamente el tiempo sigue su curso, la sala es silenciosa y acogedora como una gran ventaja de su lección privada, y cuando Shiki siente las manos en sus hombros moverse cree que lo soltarán… Pero no, las manos se mueven y ágiles masajean con cuidado la zona tensa.

Si Shiki pudiera morir ahora, lo haría como el hombre más feliz del mundo entero.

**.**

Shiki se siente ligero… En paz, feliz y muy bien descansado. Poco a poco va recuperando la consciencia, ubicándose en tiempo y espacio, y la suavidad en la que está recostado lo reconforta. Luego, cuando sus otros sentidos van despertando, un aroma ya familiar para él percibe. Se toma su tiempo para abrir los ojos y cree que está soñando por lo que ve.

Los tonos naranjas del atardecer se cuelan sigilosamente en la habitación y reflejan los finos rasgos de Sera Rikka, quien se encuentra más cerca que durante su ejercicio de recién… _Oh_ , la lección.

Y es ahí que Shiki se da cuenta que se había quedado dormido. No sólo eso, cuando tomaba lecciones en grupo más de uno se dejó vencer por el sueño, sino que lo hizo descaradamente sobre el pecho de su instructor. Shiki debería sentir pánico, una vergüenza tan grande como para no aparecerse más ahí, pero no lo hace… Está tan cómodo, se siente tan bien, que ni siquiera se mueve perdido en el rostro más bonito que ha visto jamás… Ese de quien lo mira con comprensión y un _afecto especial_.

¿Puede ser ese instante aún mejor? Claro que sí.

La valentía no sólo es fuerte, asemejándose a su deseo, sino que por primera vez Shiki sabe qué hacer. Y perdido en el rosado cristalino que le devuelve la mirada, en el que algunos toques anaranjados se reflejan, su mano se mueve y alcanza la mejilla contraria. Es suave, mil veces mejor de lo que lo imaginó, y sin dar marcha atrás ambos rostros se acercan… Finalmente, el ansiado contacto llega.

Es sólo un rose, una leve presión de sus labios, pero se siente increíblemente bien. Y durante su tierno beso, el primero de muchos como Shiki espera, percibe una sonrisa de parte de los delgados labios ajenos… Hay un mensaje que le es claro: _¿Qué te tomó tanto tiempo?_ Que le incita a ir más allá, ya no conteniéndose más al obtener permiso y aceptación.

El yoga trae muchos beneficios… Y besar a su instructor, en un deseo mutuo, es para Shiki una de las mejoras cosas que ha obtenido en la vida. No puede esperar para ir por más.

**.**

**.**

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! qué gusto para mi es haber escrito mi historia 60 para este sitio, me llena de alegría ya que he disfrutado cada una en las que he trabajado con tanta dedicación y amor.
> 
> Gracias inmensas a quienes me han dedicado palabras bonitas y de motivación, vale muchísimo para mii
> 
> Mi deseo es seguir escribiendo, plasmado todo lo bonito que viene a mi cabeza de esas parejitas que tanto amo.


End file.
